


Past Traces

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is missing Draco needs Gibbs help. An old secret comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Traces

It was very early in the bull pen. The full morning lighting was not yet turned up.  
The only people there were McGee and Ziva.  
Gibbs and Tony had been called to MTAC for a conference call.  
Ziva and McGee didn’t have to be there but they had come in anyway.  
McGee was at his computer as usual and Ziva had cleaned her gun and was now polishing her knife. She found this soothing.

Gibbs had stormed down stairs a few minutes ago leaving Dinozzo to charm all the heads of the alphabet agencies that Gibbs had pissed off.

Barely acknowledging his two agents Gibbs muttered “ coffee” as he stepped into the lift.

McGee and Ziva shared a look, thankful they weren’t in Tony’s shoes.

The quiet was shattered by the sound of a ringing telephone but not one they had heard before a very old fashioned sound like an old bell.

“What is that noise McGee?”

“Gibbs’ phone.”

“I have not heard it ring like that before.”

“I’ve never seen that phone before.” McGee looked puzzled.

“Well you must answer it McGee, I will get Tony.”

He picked up the old black receiver and said “Special Agent Gibbs phone he’s out at the moment can I help this is Agent McGee?”

An English voice answered, a ladies voice, an old ladies voice, sounding worried.

“Gibbs I must talk to Gibbs it ‘s extremely serious and urgent.” She stopped talking as she realised what Tim had said. “Then Mr. Dinozzo tell him Bellatrix it’s important tell him to tell Gibbs.”

Ziva had reached Tony in MTAC “Gibbs phone is ringing.”

“Then answer it Zeevah.”

“Not his usual phone a strange black one appeared on his desk.”

Ziva was talking to fresh air as Tony sprinted down from MTAC.

“Tony it’s a lady wanting Gibbs she says it’s Bellatrix.”

“God I hope not McGee.”

“Hello ma’am it’s Tony, Gibbs has just popped out. Can you talk to me?”

“Mr. Dinozzo, Harry Potter has gone missing, there, in Washington, Gibbs has to find him.”

“What is he doing here? Is he alone? Why weren’t we told he was here?”

Before she could answer the elevator pinged and Gibbs walked out.

“What the hell is going on?”

“An English lady for you, boss, says her name is Bellatrix.”

“Codeword, McGee . Tony what’s going on?”

“Harrys here in DC and he’s gone missing.”

Gibbs took the phone “Tell me everything.”

“Gibbs thank Merlin, Harry was following Pavel Dolohov in New York, We’d found out about some criminal activities he was  
engaged in.  
The trail led him to DC but then we lost track of him. We are very concerned as Mr. Potter has not been in touch and Mr. Malfoy cannot feel him through their bond.

“Tell me all details you have on Dolohov. We will find Harry but we need information and we’ll need Draco too. How soon can he get here?”

“Mr. Malfoy has never been to United States so he can’t apparate he will have to use muggle transport. How long will that take?”

Gibbs looked worried, flying would take too long. Then he pulled out of his shirt his marine dog tags a shiny black tile was hanging on the same chain.

“I have a Malfoy Trace, can he home in on that?”

“A Malfoy Trace? Yes that would work.”

Gibbs placed the dog tags round Tony’s neck.

“Tell Draco Tony will be waiting for him. Get him to bring all info you have about what Harry’s been doing. Tony go wait for Draco, outside will be best, somewhere open but with not too many people about.”

Gibbs knew Tony was bursting with questions so put a finger on his lips “I promise I’ll explain but later ok?” Tony nodded and left in the lift.

“McGee search all unusual crimes in New York in past seven days. Ziva you do DC see if you can join anything up,”

“Unusual Boss?”

“Unusual McGee weird, eerie, odd, hinky, unusual.”

“On it Boss”

About 20 minutes later Tony returned, his arm loosely draped round the shoulders of possibly the most beautiful young man McGee had ever seen.  
Skin so pale it was translucent, a golden curtain of hair down to his shoulders and eyes sparkling like diamonds.  
WHOA TIM, MAJOR MAN CRUSH he thought.  
Looking over at Ziva she was also in thrall of the young man, she’d shaken her hair down and done that pouty thing with her lips to make them bigger.  
The man only had eyes for one person and walked directly over to Gibbs who folded him into his arms. Another surprise for Tim and Ziva, Gibbs was usually only affectionate with Abby.

Gibbs took some time to soothe Draco stroking his head and shoulders until he calmed down. Very gently he used a thumb to brush away a single tear that had fallen.

“We will find him but we need everything you know.”

Gibbs nodded at Tony.

“We were told you can’t feel him” Draco nodded  
.  
“But you would know if he was dead, right?”

Draco nodded again then said “Yes, yes of course I would Merlin I’m stupid, Of course I would. He’s not dead he’s cloaked somehow so I can’t find him.

All his notes are on this thing.

" He has been following Dolohov for a few weeks."

He passed a dongle to Tony who passed it to McGee.

The three agents worked through the data while Gibbs took Draco over to the window and talked to him in a low voice.

Tony’s curiosity was piqued but searching for Harry was more important, his questions would have to wait.

Some hours later McGee had an idea of where to look for Dolohov,” I’ve followed a trail to a warehouse on the docks, boss. Do you want to go take a look?”

“Ok grab your gear, Tony stick with Draco we’ll need him when we get there.”

One of Gibbs fast and deadly car journeys took them to the warehouse in record time.

“Now that we’re close Draco can you feel anything? A force, a feeling, anything?”

Draco closed his eyes in concentration “Yes it feels odd as if I’m feeling a hole, a hole where they have Harry cloaked maybe?”

“I will take Ziva and McGee round to the front we’ll make a loud entrance you take Tony and see if you can rescue Harry while they are being kept busy.”

Draco closed his eyes again, “There are two wizards as well as Dolohov Gibbs, they will be dangerous you will have to be prepared to shoot you have no protection against killing curses.”

Gibbs nodded. Tony looking worried spoke only one word. “Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded again before replying “Yes Tony you too.” An intimate look passed between them but with all the weird things happening today Ziva and Tim hardly noticed.

The three agents burst into the warehouse shouting and shooting making as much noise as they could while Draco apparated himself and Tony as near to the source of the void as he could.

When the shooting started all the men in the warehouse ran towards the door leaving Harry unguarded.

Harry was under some sort of body bind curse and when Draco tried to free him a portion of the roof fell down.  
This freed Harry but knocked out Tony.

There was another explosion and more of the roof fell in.

Draco managed to cast a holding spell to keep more from falling on top of Tony’s prone form.  
He grabbed Harry and apparated out.

Gibbs and the others had shot a couple of wizards but had run out when the roof started to cave in.

Draco lay Harry down on the ground when Gibbs ran up he asked “Where’s Tony?”

“I couldn’t carry both of them I’ll get him now don’t worry.”

He was back almost immediately with an unconscious Tony.

“The roof hit him but he should be ok. He’s just covered in dust he should be coming round.”

Draco crawled over to Harry to find out how he was. Whatever spell he’d been under must have collapsed with the roof he was looking more like his usual self.  
Draco ran his hands over Harry to check nothing was broken and laughed when Harry looked into his eyes and murmured “You took your time Malfoy.”

 

Gibbs was trying to wake Tony he seemed to come round then began coughing.

“He’ll be ok he’s covered in dust that’s all.”

Harry sat up “No Tony had the plague his lungs are shot the dust may kill him.”

They both moved over to where Gibbs was holding Tony in his arms and began murmuring cleansing and healing charms, a few worrying moments passed then Tony’s eyes opened startling green eyes looked into brilliant blue.  
“Hey boss knocked out again, how many times is that this year? Going for a record.”

Gibbs smiled “Gonna get you football helmet Dinozzo can’t keep scaring me like that, getting too old.”

 

Chapter 2

 

Later that evening in Gibbs spare room;

Harry had barely enough time to use silencing charms before Draco slammed him against the wall kissing him until his lips were swollen.

“What were you thinking Potter you fuckwit are you ever going to stop putting yourself in danger?”

“Shut your face Malfoy you know you love being the saviour of the saviour of the wizarding world.”

“One day I may not bother to turn up.”

“Yes you will.” Harry smiled.

Harry pulled Draco back towards him wrapping one arm round his waist and combing another through that silky hair that felt so good against his skin.  
He kissed Draco gently this time kissing away all the fear and anxiety he could feel radiating from Draco.  
He left most of the anger though because sex with angry Draco was incredible.  
He walked Draco back and pushed him onto the bed they undressed each other needing to touch as much as possible soft and caressing, then rough and urgent needing the ease of release.

 

Afterwards Harry’s head resting on Draco’s shoulder he asked;  
“How did you get here if you couldn’t feel me, I couldn’t feel you either I was freaking out a bit.”

“Gibbs has a Malfoy Trace.”

“What’s a Malfoy Trace?”

“Oh yes I forgot you were raised by wolves I mean muggles. It’s an object usually a locket or ring something small a wizard will put a lock of hair or drop of blood into.  
You give it to your loved one then when you need to find them you can.”

“Like a micro chip? So how did Gibbs have one?”

“ My father gave one to Gibbs.” He looked at Harry waiting for a reaction it wasn’t slow in coming Harry sat up an amazed look on his face.

“Your father, your muggle hating death eater father and Gibbs, I think I’m having a heart attack.”  
He looked over at Draco and they both burst out laughing.

“Gibbs told me earlier, apparently father wasn’t such a muggle hater when he was young. It went on for months until father married mother. He even saw me when I was born.”

“ Wow, don’t you wish you’d known that years ago. I wish I could tell Hermione.”

They both laughed again and then snuggled down to sleep.

 

In the main bedroom, Gibbs didn’t have the benefit of silencing charms so had to use his mouth and at one point his hand to keep Tony quiet.  
Tony promptly sucked Gibbs fingers into his mouth which defeated the whole exercise when Gibbs came with a loud moan making Tony chuckle.

After they cleaned up they settled into bed Tony resting his head on Gibbs shoulder, his favourite place in the whole world.

Catching sight of the dog tags he asked “you said you’d explain about the tracer thing?”

Gibbs sighed he hated talking about personal stuff but he’d promised and today had brought up loads of memories. Good memories, he began to tell his story.

“I met him a bar in Soho.”

“Sounds like the beginning of a song.” 

“Yes I know Tony, Lola by the Kinks and it was a bit like that, but I knew he was a man when I left the bar but not when I first went to chat him up.  
He closed his eyes remembering, it had been dark and smoky the music loud, the shining long blonde hair had caught his eye  
.  
“Some of us had been sent to England on a training exercise.  
We were based a few miles out of London after five or six weeks we had a long weekend leave and a bunch of us went to London to see the sights and of course visit Soho to see what everyone was talking about.   
We went to bars strip clubs nightclubs, everwhere.   
Everytime we left a club some guys would stay to chat up a girl.   
There were only four or five of us left but when they wanted to leave this one bar I decided to stay.

It was late, I knew I didn’t want any more drink and the club had good music and I’d caught sight of a hot blonde at the bar.

Nice ass in tight leather trousers and long almost white blonde hair rippling over her shoulders.

I made my way across to her and offered to buy her a drink. When she turned round I saw straight away she was a man. He was gorgeous about the same age Draco is now and even better looking.  
Now I’d always known I was bi but had always been careful around guys in the military. You know what it’s like. You have to be careful.

He turned around and looked me up and down I could feel myself blushing. He spoke in this cut glass English accent.

“ I’m not sure you could afford me actually.”  
I blushed some more.”  
Why don’t I get the drinks and you can tell me what a cowboy is doing in England” 

I explained all Americans weren’t cowboys and a bit about training.  
Hours went by as we talked and when he invited me to his hotel I accepted.  
I was a country boy, you know where I was brought up, except for a couple of mutual fumbles with Pete Wilson I knew nothing about sex with guys.

We had sex all night and believe me what he didn’t know was not worth knowing.  
We stayed there for days not just fucking.  
He took me to an art gallery and a couple of nice restaurants then when I had to return to camp he explained a little to me about the wizarding world which I didn’t believe at first but he proved to me.  
Then he gave me the trace and apparated me back to camp, very quick way to travel wish I could do it.”  
Gibbs smiled at the memory.  
Tony lay as still as he could not wanting to interrupt in case Gibbs stopped talking.

This was more personal stuff than he’d heard from Gibbs in all the years he’d known him he wanted more.

“A couple of more times he came to collect me to spend time with him.

When I came back to the States I didn’t see him for a while but he came for me once in Paris.

That was quite romantic. He could talk French, Italian German he was a very interesting guy to be with.

After Paris he told me he was getting married to Narcissa, joining two noble houses, he also told me about things happening in the wizarding world, some mad stuff about death eaters that I didn’t quite believe

. I only saw him once more a few months after Draco was born. He took me to Malfoy Manor to see him. Lucius was so proud Draco was in a nursery kitted out as if for a prince his golden hair like a halo.  
He crowed with laughter when his father picked him up.  
Lucius was worried even then.

Narcissa’s sister Bellatrix was causing trouble following that Voldemort guy.

Lucius asked if I would keep an eye on Draco if the worst happened.

He returned me to Anacostia and I didn’t hear any more until I was contacted a few years ago about Harry Potter and I gave those guarding him all the help I could.”

Tony was snuggled down with his eyes closed “Good story boss but sleepy now.”

Gibbs wrapped his arms tighter round his lover letting the pictures from that part of his life play through his mind.  
The night in the bar.

The walk along the Seine. 

The smiling Lucius holding Draco,  
Then Draco today laying Tony at his feet, the panic that Tony wouldn’t recover.

The feeling of Tony in his arms, he bent his head to kiss the top of Tony’s head “I love you Anthony Dinozzo.”

“Love you too boss.”


End file.
